


Rocket ship

by Gwilled_cheeze



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout - Fandom, Fallout New Vegas
Genre: F/M, First Time, Ghoul Sex, Smut, dick stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwilled_cheeze/pseuds/Gwilled_cheeze
Summary: Jason is sad when his plans at repconn fail. Luckily the courier Lilith is here to cheer him up.





	Rocket ship

Jason bright sat quietly on the floor in silent contemplation. It had been two weeks since the courier (Lilith, as she preferred to be called) first show. They had spent so long trapped up in the upper chambers of the REPCONN test site, desperately hoping that a savior would come before the demons downstairs got to them. That's when she appeared and promised to secure the basement so that they could make their holy voyage that Jason had prophesied for months. Lilith had convinced the nightkin to leave without further bloodshed and their long awaited goal was finally within reach. 

But the rocket had not worked. Chris haversam had done all he could, but he couldn't get the rocket in stable condition. It exploded one night after frivolous testing and Chris was lucky to have made it out alive. 

But the sad truth bore down on the bright brotherhood. They were permanently grounded. Their prophet had failed them. 

At least, that was how Jason saw it. For weeks he had sat in his designated room and meditated for hours, trying to find answers his peopled needed. The brotherhood tried to coax him out. They were not mad, the rocket was not meant to be their passage into the next world, it was not time for them to leave. All pitied excuses in Jason's mind. For days on end he would not eat, sleep, or even move from his spot. 

In desperation, the brotherhood turned to the courier once again for help. Lilith was known have a way with words that inspired the good and struck terror into the hearts of evil. Surely her words could persuade Jason. 

Lilith had arrived straight from new vegas, its new self proclaimed queen had done quite a job of securing the nice piece of desert eye candy for herself. And truth be told, she did a damn fine job at running it. The mojave had boomed in traders and travelers (at least from what the brotherhood could see). Lilith, though, was practically already out the door when she heard she was needed outside of the Vegas walls. 

She spent the next two weeks trying to snap Jason out of his funk while also doing odd jobs for the brotherhood. She had succeeded in raising his spirits a little, and in that time they had grown quite close, but he still had doubts about his leadership position after the rocket tragedy. 

He was still meditating when Lilith entered his room carrying a tray of broc flower tea. He no longer minded when she interrupted his meditation. Her company was enjoyable in ways he couldn't describe. Simply being in her presence made him feel warm inside, like drinking a cup of hot broc flower tea. 

Lilith had taken a seat on the floor next to him and began pouring tea into both of their cups. Being this close to her made is heart beat slightly harder against his chest. It was strange, how intense he's feelings were when she was in his presence or when he thought of her, which had been a lot lately. His mind often wandered to the courier and her kindness to all those around her. But more so, her kindness towards him. 

He gratefully accepted the cup from her and took small sips while she questioned him on his current well being. His eyes lingered on her face, taking in the extent of her features. She was radiant (even more so than him, he thought) and through those past weeks she had only grew more so in his eyes. 

It took him longer than he'd like to admit to realize that she had stopped talking. Her eyes met his, a bright green compared to his glazed blue, and his heart leapt into his throat. A sly smile had crept unto her lips. 

"Jason," she spoke, her voice low and soothing, "why do you stare at me so often?" She fingered the rim of her teacup. "If I didn't know better I would think you had a little crush on me." She concluded this statement with a small giggle behind her fingertips, girlish and flirty, that made Jason's teacup rattle in his shacking hands. 

He spilt a little tea onto his hand and fumbled to put the cup down in surprise.  
"I-I don't know what..what you're talking about mmma'am." 

He was stuttering and talking without any context for his words. The accusation had thrown him off so badly he didn't know how to respond. He didn't even stop to consider is he did like her in such a way. He wouldn't know it even if he did, he had never felt anything like that for someone before. 

But the way she spoke with such gentle care and acted for the benefit of those around her made his chest ache and yearn for her in ways he never thought he would before. 

He was shaking fiercely and glowing brighter than usual (must be the equivalent of a blush for him). Lilith could read a person like an open book and gently placed her hand on his leg, making him jump slightly. 

"If there's something you'd like to tell me, Jason, go ahead." she leaned in close and he felt her hot breath on his ear, making him warm all over. 

"I...i-i..." the words were lost in his throat. He had so much he want to say, to deny her claim, to confirm her accusation. He didn't know what he wanted to tell her, and more so, how to even speak right now. 

But his thoughts flew out of his head when she cupped his face in her soft, smooth hands and placed a gentle kiss on his ruined lips. He felt like he couldn't breathe, shee had stolen his breath away with those perfect, red lips. He felt as though a weight had been lifted from him, easing his mind from anxiety. But he also felt scared and unsure of territory he had never explored before. 

Lilith pulled back when she noticed he wasn't kissing her back and was nearly shaking like a sick man. He looked terrified.  
"Jason," she started, "I'm sorry. That was...that was too forward. I should have known this..." she trailed off. She was also at a loss for words. For once, her flirtatious charm hadn't worked. At least, that's what she thought. 

Jason looked at her. Her eyes and voice full of concern...and hurt? He knew of no words he could speak to fully voice his mind. So he let his actions speak for him. 

He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her deeply. It wasn't smooth in the slightest. Their faces hit at a weird angle, their teeth crashed against one another, and he was so sloppy and inexperienced. But Lilith didn't stop him. She slowed him down and showed him how to do it right. 

She gave him firm, passionate kisses, giving him time to learn the rhythm and follow her lead. She teased his bottom lip with little nibbles and flicks of her tongue until he opened up and they deepened the kiss. 

He was cautious and unsure, feeling her tongue slide around his mouth, tasting him. It was the most intimate thing he had ever down and he shuddered as her arms curled around his neck and she pulled him close. 

They broke apart for air and Jason struggled to breathe. He was drowning in taste of her. Lilith kissed along his jaw and ghosted her mouth on his neck. With his mouth no longer occupied, he began to moan lightly under his breath. She licked and sucked at the rips in his skin and he curled his head to the side to allow her better access. 

She bit into his neck, not enough to damage the skin, and he cried out, gripping at her waist tightly. 

Lilith began to feel that rush of excitement she only got when a man was absolute putty in her hands. Nothing got her going like seeing men fall under her mercy, weak and begging. The way Jason moaned at her touch, so receptive, made her want to push him to the ground and ruin him. 

But she wouldn't. Not yet anyway. He was still new to this, and she cared for him, so she was going to be nice and gentle. Sort of. 

Her hands traveled up his thighs, reaching the obvious tent in his slack, and began to lightly palm him. He moan loudly at her touch and rolled his hips into her hands involuntary. God, the noises he made. She traced the outline of his cock, gently squeezing and rubbing the head as he leaned into her and panted heavily. She had him (literally) in the palm of her hand. 

Time to take it up a notch. 

Lilith removed her hand and savored the sweet whimpers he made at the loss. She stood before him, a sly grin on her face, her eyes fiery and passionate. Jason made an attempt to stand up but Lilith gently pushed him back down to his knees. He look confused but didn't stop her. 

Lilith placed her hand on his head, drawing it slowly down his face to caress his cheek.  
"Jason," she said in a low, sultry voice, "do you want me?"

Jason said nothing at first, nearly staring up at her with large, unsure eyes. He forced himself to look away and slightly nodded his head. Lilith took hold of his chin and forced his gaze back to heard.  
"Tell me, Jason. Tell me you want me." 

Jason's eyes went wide and his glow became more pronounced. He tried to look away from her but Lilith held his gaze. He wanted her, he wanted her so bad. But he was inexperienced and nervous and couldn't seem to force anything past his lips. But her eyes forced the words from him. 

"I-I want you, Lilith". 

"I'm not convinced." She was teasing him. She probably shouldn't all things considered? But she was a lion who played with her prey before lunging at it. And seeing him on his knees before her made her pussy quiver. But Jason did the last thing she expected him to do, beg for her. 

"Please Lilith, please touch me again," he begged, "I want you so bad, please Lilith..." he trailed off into lightly spoken echos of her name as he shifted his hips, his pants unbearably tight. 

Lilith gently pressed the heel of her boot to the crotch of his pants and Jason squirmed. She pressed down gently and rotated her foot in small circles. Jason began to ground his hips against her boot. 

"P-please, Lilith, I...I can't". He writhed beneath her, falling back on his hand for support. 

"You're gonna have to beg for it, baby," she said. " ask nicely and maybe I'll go easy on you."

Jason had no idea what to say. His mind was clouded by lust that blinded the humiliation he got from the situation at hand. He wanted release but had no clue in how to say this in a way that would satisfy her. 

Lilith could see a look of slight panic on his face and felt only a little bad. His hips never stopped grinding against her heel, but she had stopped moving her foot, contempt with watching himself try she work himself over through his pants like this. She decided to make this a little raise for him, give him the responses she wanted to hear. 

"Jason, tell me you want to cum. Tell me that you want me to let you cum." She applied more pressure to his clothes erection and he groaned. 

"Please, please Lilith, please let me c-cum." His breath was quick and heavy. He was sweating. "Please make me cum, Lilith, please." His sentence ended in echos of please as the desperation shone through. 

"Good boy Jason," she cooed at him," now, be a good boy and take your cock out for me."

He kneed at the praise and vulgar language, but complied none the less. He nervously undid his zipper, finding relief when his erection was freed, and gave a shuddering moan. He pulled his cock out , never before having it been erect like this, and looked to Lilith for confirmation. 

"Very good, baby, very good." She rubbed the top of his head and he melted into her. 

Lilith slowly placed her boot back on top of his cock and gently applied pressure. Jason swallowed deeply and squirmed beneath her. She ground her heel against his cock at a light and smooth rhythm. The ridges on the underside of her boot scraped against the ghoulish texture of his cock as it was rubbed into the tile floor. 

Jason's body rocked in time with her movements, encouraging her to move faster. She complied, and Jason gripped onto her waist tightly for support, his face buried into her stomach to stifle the moans that spilled from his lips. 

Lilith showered him with praise and admiration, caressing the back of his head. She could feel his breath grow more eradicate as his gripped tighter on her hips. 

Lilith pressed her heel down on his tip and he pressed his forehead to her stomach, leaving his mouth exposed and screamed at the top of his lungs. Hot spurts of come struggled out of his squished cock and splattered onto the floor. 

Lilith carefully removed her foot. Jason's head rested against her belly, his eyes closed and his cheeks tear stained. He looked tired and spent. 

Lilith gently removed him from her person and lead him over to his bed. She was still burning with excitement, but she knew she was too much for Jason to handle right now. She would have to teach him how to keep up with her, how to please her, all the fun things she was looking forward to when he got his energy back.


End file.
